Gulliver Potion
by Trinity DN
Summary: My oh my, May is messing up with our dear Academic with her wicked potion. Artine and her friends are in deep trouble, huh?
1. Seventeen Again

Me : fyuhh... my first ever DN fanfic I warn you it's not full story... yet. PM me some ideas but for awhile i managed to make this story... take a look and review or PM me to give me some idea and correct me if i'm wrong in grammar and DN not owned by me it's owned by Eyedentity games. Okay bye...

"Hey May, how much for this mana potion?" a little girl around age of 9 ask the greediest merchant in Calderock Village."Hmm... it's only 20 gold for that potion" says the merchant "okay i'll..." _wait?_ "WHAT... 20 gold for this mana potion! Are you crazy?" ask the little girl increduluosly "are you questioning my skill to make potions, Engineer Artine!" yelled the merchant while glaring to the Engineer, Artine and if looks could kill Artine may be ressurected 10 times over and over "it's not that i questioning your skills" _I beg to differ _Artine said as an afterthought "but, Mana potion price usually just 15 silver or so... but this is ridiculous!" Artine reasoned while wondering what makes Merchant May so greedy "this Mana potion isn't just any Mana potion this potion is special" Merchant May said with high and mighty tone "just see the effect in the dungeon, Artine."

_Hmm... i can't finish the Minotaur Nest myself i must make a party _Artine said in thought. After two hours waiting she already have two parties which is a Mercenary and a Priest. The Mercenary, Luxe. Have blue hair and pink eyes with his huge axe around makes Artine wonder how the hell he carry that around at ease but she couldn't voice her thought because herself carries huge canon for her size. While the Priest, Albi have white hair and blue eyes he doesn't talk too much but seems cold towards Artine. "Sooo... let's kick some ass!" yelled Luxe excitedly while Artine just sweat dropped and Albi snort in annoyance "whatever, let's just defeat the minotaur. So i can get new robes" Albi said in monotone voice.

The three of them already defeat the minotaur army and the boss right hand (I can't remember the name of the boss and his right hand) right now the one who lost much HP and MP is Artine then she remember about the special mana potion that May make. She quickly drink that and some HP potion along the way until she felt really warm in her body then the warmth turn into sharp pain and she screamed in painful voice which startled Luxe and Albi. Then they turn to look the little girl only met in surprise that the little girl no longer little. In her place now is a grown girl around 17 years old only two years younger from the Mercenary and the Priest with full bosom and curvy body she can't hide her lithe body from the world because her little tunic and shoes cannot held any longer and almost ripped apart if her hand not stopped it. Then she realize that she has been stared by the boys and quickly yelped and order them to turn around and give her some clothes. With red face the two boys quickly reach their inventory and get some clothes. Albi gives her some robe and Luxe give her old pants and boots then they realize that they still in dungeon and hacked the beast with some new power and claimed their gifts.

"A-Are you A-Ar-Artine?" Luxe stuttered with a blush because he realize that Artine is very expose right now "Yes, I am Luxe" her voice is different too not childlike anymore but like a grown woman but still held innocence in it. Luxe blush even more with his name rolling from that rosy lips after this he need a cold shower, a really cold shower. Albi now more composed but still blushing a little "how can you be like this?" asked Albi merely curious but decided not to show it. Then, Artine tell him the stories how she got the special Mana potion from May. "some special potion it is, huh?" she added with a sigh. " Let's get back to Calderock... I will have some girl talk with May." Artine said while polishing her canon causing Luxe to shuddering by the cold and murderous voice she used.

In Calderock Artine become a center of attention from all the people. "Hey who's that pretty girl over there?" some Paladin whisper to her friends or "Lucky her, to be escorted by two hottest man in Calderock and Saint Haven" whispered by Sorceress to her group. The three got into May stall "How can I help-... Artine is that you?" May asked not surprised at all "Yes, this is me May... I happened to be cute and funky but now this big mound is hindering me from walking, after I drink your 'special' Mana potion" Artine said while preventing to knock May with her huge screwdriver "then, honey my gulliver product is a success" May says happily "Wait, so I'm just your Lab rat!" Artine screeched to the tricky merchant. "Dearie, this gulliver potion is just give you extra age... look into the label" indeed on the label on the down to the right printed '+8' with very tiny size "so this damned potion is make me eight years older?" Artine said amused. "uh-huh... this potion will lasted for 2 years" May said with gleam on her eyes "huu.. thank go-... WHAT?! Two years that's too long." Artine said surprised about the event and before she blow May stall with her Mechaduck, the two boys -well actually just Luxe- drag her to the nearest clothes shop.


	2. Sewing Panics

Me : hey ho chappie 2... yippie finally, writer block sure is annoying, right? o yeah this is a main data about my character

Artine is spelled Ar-teen she is 17 years old and her class is Academic with Engineer for subclass

Albi is spelled Al-bee he is 19 years old and his class is Cleric with Priest for subclass

Gilda is a 18 years old Archer with Acrobat as her subclass

Kleo is spelled Cleo she is 18 years old and her class is Kali with Dancer for sublass

Luxe is a 19 years old Warrior with Mercenary as his subclass

* * *

"hmm, what's this? A clothes shop?" after looking the sign in front of the shop, Artine ask uncertainly to the blue hair mercenary "yeah... you need to get...uhm... new clothes." Said the blushing mercenary (this mercenary is too shy around girls, ne?) "What's wrong with the one I wear?" Artine said while looking down only to notice that the clothes that her use -borrow- is slipping from her shoulder "O-oh...w- well in that case, we don't need to buy the clothes" Artine says making the boys confused "I always make clothes for myself because no stalls in Lagendia sold the material for my clothes. I get the material from dungeon or nest" explain Artine cheerfully (mood swings sure are scary) "come on let's go to my house" drag Artine in her new body and dragging someone now is not too hard not like when you in nine year old body.

Luxe POV

In Artine house is very cozy. The house is actually for four people, with three room -one main bedroom and two guestroom- and two bathroom, one medium size kitchen and a backyard which is not too small or big. "hey, Artine what's this room for?" Ask me referring to the room next to her bedroom "that room is for Alfredo, you know... my robot butler and i use it either to enchance or fixing him" she said while rumaging her inventory "ah, found it" she yelled make both me and Albi startled nonetheless. She is now holding a sewing kit with all her Jupiter sets spread on the floor "It might take awhile, both of you can explore the house if you want to." Artine offered " I have a small hut in the backyard and it fill with goddess statue and some records about clerics in the future" Artine said again obviously offered that to Albi. He just nodded and with faint excitement left to the backyard.

"What are you gonna do to your jupiter sets, Artine?" i ask while she still sew her clothes well more like cut open the clothes "oh, i'm just make it bigger, Luxe." She said "I already like the design and besides I already enchance all of it and it will be a waste if i didn't use it" she said again finishing her word after that, we engulfed in uncomfortable silence "so, you said you're from the future huh?" i said started another conversation "yes, why you ask?" she said with a confused tone "so, in the future what will I become?" then her sewing become faster like she just trying to covering her nervousness "ah...umm...that is a...umm... a secret, yeah a secret" she said flustered "why?" just my simple question "well, i can't say anything because that might change the future"

Artine POV

"I can't say anything because that might change the future" _because you will be my husband in the future, Luxe_. I really want to shout at him, until this i never thought about my husband in the future which is now i'm seeing in front of my eyes in younger mode, _man he's hot_.

In a 19 year old body he look so cute with light blue hair and salmon pink eyes that contrasted his hair with light caramel skin and a full six pack. _Mmm i think i'm gonna faint. _When suddenly the needle prick to my hand. "ouch... damn it that hurt." I curse then with my old habit i quickly suck on my fingers. Luxe is still there staring at me while i making fool of myself and i see him holding his laugh "hmph... you meanie." I said and he laugh heartedly.

Normal POV

After joking andteasing each other, both of them just stay there while artine put the finishing touch on her Jupiter tunic "And it's done, finally" she sighed "now, i'm going to change. Don't you dare to peek, Luxe" she warned jokingly "Meh, i never want to peek a little girl" he said and earned an oily towel thrown at him.

After a while her head popped from the bathroom and said "don't laugh when I show you the clothes" then proceeded to come out from the bathroom. She now wearing her modified jupiter sets, her tunic is now perfect fit to her body and the collar is a bit low showing a little cleavage, a blue hot pants is exposing her thigh but thankfully her long tunic covered that part from the backside then her cute beret and finally her boots, glove and loop finishing her looks. "you look great, Artine" _and fucking sexy_ Luxe said. _Fuck if this happen then i need to take a bath with pure snow in mana ridge_ Luxe thought and out of the blue Artine said "you know Luxe, i think i like you" she said and successfully make the Mercenary blush "r-re-really... I-I li-lik-.." but he was cutted off with "it's like having a big brother i never have."

_Bruagh..._ for Luxe it felt like getting smacked with Minotaur Umbamba axe. It hurts. Unknown to him Artine felt the same "_what am i saying out of the blue and his face just approve it all... damn it_"she cursed and unknown to both of them, a Kali and an Archer saw all of that they came because they worried about the little girl/little sister figure after hearing from May about her wicked potion to their friends. "you know Kleo, i think we need our matchmaking skill to get them both together" the archer said to her friends "this is gonna be fun, Gilda" replied the Kali to the Archer with a gleam on her eyes.

* * *

I know it's short but this is the best i can do before writer block attack me again... anyway i don't care about review. people read this makes me happy and i take all your flames and hate wholeheartedly because they can make me more challenged to make better stories, bye... for now


	3. Perverted priest !

Artine POV

_ "Stop it! Stop! I beg you" I said desperately to no one but that voice is always I'm not human. It sttarted when I arrived at this place, West Ancient Armory, but this place is different instead any monster, all I see is dead corpse everywhere._

"_you're not human, not human, not human..." and that voice is always said that. "face it you're not human" that voice is so familiar like Jasmine voice but i know that Jasmine will never said that to me._

"_hmph... that's where you wrong, dumbass" a deep voice that imitating my voice. "Jasmine is not all nice and good, she's nothing but a sly bitch that trick you and I."_

_wait... who are you? Why? jasmine is not a bitch! Wait..._

Ne...Tine...Artine I hear some voice that is sound so soft and sweet waking me up from deep nightmare. "Artine... thank goddess you awake! You have been screaming and shaking making me worry like hell, I try to wake you up for 30 minutes."

I'm not realized i was crying and just hug her tight "K-kleo... I-I'm really s-scared *hic*... the d-dream *hic* w-was so r-real." then I sob louder on her shoulder, she just hug me tighter and pat my back while I tell her my dream.

"shh...shh. it's all just dream, come on get up and eat the breakfast I specially made for you." Kleo said calmly with soothing voice.

"I-is-is it baked potatoes and orange juice with bread and grape jam?" i said with hoarse voice after crying so hard.

"yes, dear... now let's get down and eat it." Kleo smiling brightly.

The bell ring loudly while we eat the breakfast. Kleo then rise from the table and opened the door. "Oh it's you two... come in." She said welcoming the two guest.

"Hi... Artine how are y-... what are you wearing?" Gilda said questioning my attire.

"Hmm... what do you mean?" I said pausing myself in mid breakfast.

"Umm... y-your c-clothes it's a bit transparant." She said in akward tone.

"Well, doesn't matter right... it is only you who sees it." Why is she fidgeting, the other guest maybe just Kisimayu the Elementalist. I wonder how is she right now.

"Well, why don't you just look to Gilda left to see who is the other guest." Kleo said challenging me. Then I look to Gilda left, only to see pair of icy blue eyes whom smirking at me now.

"Nice view little girl... i don't know that you have that kind of curves" The person said while whistling at me. –whistling... people!-

Then my reactions shook the whole house "AHHHHH... Perverted priest. Help!"

"Hey... it's not my fault that you stroll around the house with that white transparent night gown, didn't know you're a fan of laces, little girl." He said while smirking while Kleo and Gilda just giggling like they won million of gold.

'_Grrrr... stupid priest... and here I thought that all priest is saint and pure but looks like i found the different ones here and it's a very annoying different ones'_ I lost in my thought and realize that the perverted priest still sexual harrasing me with his stares.

"Albi... if you don't stop right now, I'll..." i was cut off mid sentence.

"You'll what little girl... throw your stun bomb to me." He mock me with that stupid smirk, how i want to wipe out that stupid smirk with my canon tower.

I was about to retort only to hear some galloping noise from the front door "Do you guys hear that?" I asked with blank face.

"Hear what lacy litt-..." he was cut off mid sentence –hah, take that perverted priest- with a slam from the door with such force. Outside the door stood Luxe looking so dishelved with his t-shirt and pajamas pants with... bear pattern? And that bunny slippers is completing the reason why he is hurrying over here.

"Awww...Luxe what happened ? and by the way you look cute in that attire."Gilda cooed. Honestly he look cute in that attire.

"ermm... i-i just h-happen to hear Artine s-screams *mumble*..." He mumbled the last words while blushing quite heavily.

"what was that Luxe?" Kleo said in sing song voice

"We didn't hear you over that mumbling sounds you make" Gilda cooed even louder then Luxe just stood there and blushing.

'awww... he looks so cute' i thought then he proceed to tell us that he hurried over here because hear me scream after that perverted priest molest me. 'awww... much more cuter' i cooed in my thought again.

"Anyway I'm getting bored here... i mean it's fun to watch Luxe squirmed and Albi molested Artine but i want some action now" Gilda said carelessly then Luxe glared at Albi with such intense that Apocalypse nest is much better than right now.

" . ' . . " Luxe growled while slowly trudging to smirking Albi and manage to punch him with not so light smack.

"Ouch... Dumbass, you're not her boyfriend or something. Calm down your tits man!" Albi said while rubbing his sore an akward silence follow, Thankfully Gilda being the ice breaker she is manage to tell us to go quickly to the dungeon right now. The people who want to come is me, Kleo, Albi and Gilda. Luxe said that he has some errand to do from the commision board.

"so guys which one we want to go?" Kleo asked us eagerly.

"DTMI will do us good for next level" Albi said back to his serious mode. I always thought how the hell he have so much emotion, it's like he have different personalities. Though, I really hates it when he comes to his perverted personality of his.


End file.
